roblox_battlebotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Shrederator
Captain Shrederator was a competitor in ROBLOX BattleBots. Despite being incredibly destructive, it lost out to the multi-bot Crash and Burn due to a lack of a self-righting mechanism. Shrederator could not compete in season 3 due to the fact that its weapon motors never worked no matter how hard the team tried to get them to do so. It returned for season 4 with completely reworked electronics. Design Captain Shrederator is a full body spinner that was colored red white and blue to represent the U.S.A. Its downfall was a lack of a self-righting mechanism, which cost it a match against Crash and Burn. For season 4, Shrederator retained its color scheme, however the shell was changed to a more conical shape and the teeth were made more blocky and reduced to only four. Robot History Season 2 Captain Shrederator first faced Little Jack. Captain Shrederator spun up its weapon and approached Little Jack, the result was a huge collision that tore off Little Jack's lifter. Shrederator then tore into Little Jack's side and immobilized it. Shrederator won by destructive K.O and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Bale Spear. Shrederator charged out of its square and tore off all of Bale Spear's wheels. Shrederator won by K.O and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Crash and Burn. Shrederator spun up its weapon before being corralled into the wall by Crash. After this, it charged at Burn and tore through its 36-pound wedge armor and ripped off a wheel. Crash crashed (no pun intended) into it and the recoil caused Shrederator to land upside down. Shrederator was counted out and lost by K.O. Despite this loss, it received the Most Destructive Robot Award. Season 4 Captain Shrederator first faced fellow full body spinner Axe Backwards. Both robots spun up their weapons and approached each other, they then collided in the center of the arena, sending both robots spinning away. Captain Shrederator took the better of the impact as its shell stopped spinning due to a bent weapon shaft, allowing Axe Backwards to land some pretty serious hits. Around the 1:30 mark, Axe Backwards threw Shrederator over. Captain Shrederator was counted out, giving Axe Backwards the win by K.O. Captain Shrederator next faced newcomer Bite Force in an attempt to redeem itself. The match started with Captain Shrederator landing a hit that broke off one of Bite Force's 4 wedgelets, it then circled around to the side and tore into it sending the now immobile Bite Force spinning into the wall. Bite Force was counted out, giving Captain Shrederator the win by K.O. Captain Shrederator next faced Necrosis. Shrederator tried to spin up its spinning shell, however Necrosis box-rushed it, pinning it against the wall, Necrosis clamped down and dragged it around before releasing it. Captain Shrederator spun up its shell and attacked Necrosis, however this did no damage and soon Necrosis had Shrederator in its grip again. When it released this time, Captain Shrederator was smoking and couldn't move due to a burned out drive motor. Captain Shrederator was counted out, giving Necrosis the win by K.O. Captain Shrederator's next match was against newcomer Apogee. The match started with Captain Shrederator landing a hit that sent Apogee into the wall. Soon Shrederator had Apogee cornered and took full advantage of the situation, tearing through its armor and disabling a wheel. Eventually, Apogee got in a huge flip that threw Shrederator onto its back, but there was less than 4 seconds left in the match so it went the distance. The judges decision was a nearly unanimous 40-1 in favour of Captain Shrederator. Captain Shrederator next faced the fiery forklift of Free Shipping. After landing a hit that did no damage, Free Shipping got under Captain Shrederator and shoved it into the wall, flipping it over on impact. Captain Shrederator's next match was against Afrix. The match started with Afrix missing a box rush and Shrederator tore up its backside. Shrederator then went weapon to weapon with Afrix and the collision tore off Afrix's weapon and tore all but one tooth off of Shrederator's shell. Shrederator spun down because of the imbalance issues but Afrix was on fire and was trying to stay mobile before it inevitably stopped moving. Afrix was counted out, givying Captain Shrederator the win by K.O. W/L Record Placing History Trivia * Despite ROBLOX BattleBots being filmed in the US, Captain Shrederator is the only robot competing that is actually from the US. * In the application for season 4, autocorrect caused a typo that resulted in Captain Shrederator's name showing up as "Can Shredder".